


Yellow

by Rosypie3



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Eiji kept Shorter's hoodie from thr road trip, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hurt No Comfort, I miss my boy :(, M/M, Not Beta Read, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, RIP Shorter, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The hoodie still smells like Shorter, They both miss him so much, i miss him, no beta we die like men, they were all best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Eiji still has his hoodie from the road trip to California.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends Sheldon and Milo y'all know who you are :-)

Eiji was alone in the apartment. Ash was away on business, as he often was, leaving him alone to take pictures of the building next to them. It was a boring monotonous task, there were barely any people out today so Eiji had time to do other things. He thought about what he would prepare for dinner tonight but that soon became boring, there was nothing to do. Eiji prepared himself a cup of tea taking to the idea of sitting down and relaxing, drinking in the sight of the New York City skyline. 

Soon, the idea of relaxation became null, as thoughts and ghosts that he’d rather not think about re-surfaced. A pang of loneliness shot through him as he thought about what Shorter would do if he was here. Suddenly there were spots of wet on his lap as hot tears fell down his cheeks. Eiji put his cup on the table and made his way to the bedroom. He rummaged through his drawer, tossing the other clothes to the side in his haste, only to reveal the folded yellow hoodie at the bottom. Eiji carefully lifted the hoodie out of the drawer, holding it as if a wrong move would unravel it. 

With shaking hands Eiji brought the hoodie to his chest, hugging it tightly as he breathed in deep, savoring the slightly musty smell of Shorter. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that he was hugging him. Eiji shakily put on the hoodie, being enveloped in the warm scent of the man that tried so hard to protect him in his last moments. Eiji lay kneeling on the bed, hunched over as he curled towards his midsection clutching himself tightly, getting tear stains all over the bedsheets. 

Eiji was so consumed in his grief that he didn’t hear the front door open and close until he felt another set of arms wrap around him from behind. Gasping, he turned, lifting his head to face whoever’s arms were wrapped around him when he felt a wetness on the back of the hoodie. There, with his face buried in his shoulder, was Ash silently crying. Ash was clutching Eiji so tightly that he couldn’t move even if he wanted too. They sat there for a while, clinging onto each other as they mourned the loss of their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Please comment


End file.
